


kisses and coffee

by hearth_goddess



Series: Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mistoffelees tries to be aloof but he's really failing, Tugger is a smitten dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: (Sequel tocurls and coffee) Tugger visits Mistoffelees as he’s closing up, and the two have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697905
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	kisses and coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Tuggoffelees week:
> 
> Kisses

Mistoffelees loved the rain.

It made him feel safe and peaceful. 

It was loud, came out of nowhere, and you couldn’t ignore it. 

But also brought new life, helped things grow, and cleaned. 

Listening to the rain hitting the windows of the shop made Mistoffelees smile as he cleaned the counters. 

Knocking on the door made the black-haired man start, his head snapping up to see Tugger standing outside, covering his head with his jacket. 

Mistoffelees’ eyes widened, and he ran to the door, unlocking it. “What the hell are you doing?” Tugger grinned, stepping into the shop and lowered his jacket, throwing it over one of the chairs. 

“Jem told me you were closing up late tonight. Thought you might want some company.” he replied, and Mistoffelees walked back to the counter, grabbing a towel and tossing it towards the other man. Tugger rubbed his hair, shaking it out of his eyes. 

Mistoffelees was _not_ blushing, thank you very much. 

“I’ve closed on my own before.” he said, looking away as Tugger approached the counter. 

“Yeah, but I wanted to keep you company.” he replied with a wink. He jumped up to sit on the counter, swinging his legs as he watched Mistoffelees work. “Where’s your lovely sister tonight?” 

Mistoffelees smiled slightly. “Plato’s taking her out on a date. It’s their anniversary.” 

Tugger’s eyes sparkled curiously. “How long have they been together?” 

“Since senior year of high school, so three. We all met during a dance audition, and pretty much a month later they were dating.” Mistoffelees replied, his smile growing. “Plato’s a really good guy. He cares about Tori, spends time with me and Uncle Bustopher, and really shows how much he loves her.” 

“You and Tori are pretty close, huh?” Tugger asked, cocking his head. Mistoffelees nodded. 

“It was just the two of us for the longest time. Dad’s job had him working all the time, from really early to really late, so we barely got to see him. Mom was always running around, trying to keep the house together and making sure everyone was fed and cleaned. I loved them, though. They always took time for us, no matter what.” Mistoffelees said, and he paused, a bittersweet expression on his face. “There was a car accident when Tori and I were ten. I broke my leg, and Mom and Dad didn’t make it. We were in the hospital when Uncle Bustopher arrived, telling us he had already put the adoption papers through. He’s been there for us since everything happened. He’s the one who encouraged me to return to dancing after my leg healed up. I was absolutely terrified, and without him, I wouldn’t be dancing today.” Mistoffelees’ eyes were welling up, and he stubbornly wiped the tears away, letting out a small laugh. “So yeah, Tori and I are pretty close.” He looked back up at Tugger, who was watching him with a warm expression. “How about you and Munkustrap? I’m guessing you two are close as well?” 

Tugger scoffed, leaning back on his hands as he stared up at the ceiling. “We’re close now. I used to hate him when we were kids.” 

Mistoffelees moved closer, leaning against the counter, his arm touching Tugger’s leg. “How come?” 

“Our mom left when I was only about three years old.” Tugger said quietly. “Our older brother, Macavity, was the one who remembered her leaving the best. Munk was five, maybe six, years old, but Macavity was ten. After Mom left, he kind of lost it. He got into fights at school, argued with Dad all the time, and became a master at manipulation. He got me to think that Munk was Dad’s favorite, and that I didn’t matter. I couldn’t talk to Munk for years without it turning into a shouting match. When Macavity was nineteen, he completely lost it. I think I asked him a question, and he went off on me, calling me useless and unwanted, and he hit me a couple times. Dad and Munk heard me crying, and as soon as Dad saw what had happened, he kicked Macavity out of the house.” Tugger sighed heavily, leaning onto his knees. “Macavity showed up a couple times after that, but we’ve gotten restraining orders since then. When I was sixteen, Munk and I finally sat down together and we talked. We cried a lot, also. We’ve been working on our relationship since then, fixing about seventeen years of pain and hurt. It’s been going well, though.” The blonde man gave Mistoffelees a smile, and he reached out, touching Tugger’s arm. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” he said softly. 

Tugger shrugged. “Macavity’s out of our lives, and he can’t threaten the people I care about anymore. That’s all that matters.” He coughed, shifting and straightening, a grin reappearing on his face. “So, now that we’ve shared our life stories with each other, what else do we have to gossip about?” 

Mistoffelees laughed slightly and went quiet for a moment. “How long have you and Bombalurina been together?” Tugger looked at him in confusion. 

“What?” 

“You and Bombalurina. How long have you two been dating?” Mistoffelees prodded. He was shocked when Tugger burst into laughter, falling backwards and lying on the counter. Mistoffelees felt a burst of annoyance flash through him, but he also felt an annoying rush of warmth at Tugger’s deep, full laugh. “What’s so funny?” 

“Bombs and I aren’t dating.” Tugger chuckled, lifting his head to look at Mistoffelees. “She’s one of my best friends. We tried a few years back, but it didn’t work for us. She’s just not my type.” 

Mistoffelees felt a strange wave of relief hit him. “What’s your type?” 

Tugger sat up, all traces of joking gone from his eyes as he focused on Mistoffelees, looking down at him. “Curly-haired baristas who are aloof and shy and have wonderfully sparkly blue eyes.” He stopped breathing, making Tugger smile slightly. “Do you have a type?” 

“I don’t know.” Mistoffelees said after a moment, getting over his shock. “There’s been this pretty attractive guy coming in the past few months. He’s kind of obnoxious though, but he’s pretty, so that makes up for it.” 

“Awww, you think I’m pretty?” Tugger asked with a wink. 

“Oh, you think I’m talking about you?” Mistoffelees gasped, eyes widening. “Gosh, I’m sorry Tugger, but I’m talking about Munkustrap.” 

Tugger scoffed and jumped down from the counter, putting his hands on either side of Mistoffelees. As he felt his back hit the edge of the counter, Mistoffelees was surprised. He had thought that he was going to feel cornered, or trapped, but he felt nothing but comfort. 

“Munkustrap happens to have a girlfriend.” Tugger all but purred, tilting his head down. “And I happen to like you a ridiculous amount.” 

“You like me?” Mistoffelees stammered out, his eyes wide. 

Tugger nodded. “I like you, and I’m really hoping you like me, because otherwise I’ve completely misread this situation and I’ve just made an absolute fool of myself.” 

Mistoffelees couldn’t help but laugh slightly, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Tugger’s neck. He saw the other man’s eyes brighten happily. “I like you too, Tugger. You’re a terrible bore, but somehow, I like you.” 

“Well, now I get to be your terrible bore.” Tugger said, beaming down at him. 

Mistoffelees blushed, but he smiled back shyly, pulling Tugger down gently and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Almost automatically, Tugger’s arms tightened around Mistoffelees’ waist and he pulled him closer, holding him lovingly. 

As he was kissed, Mistoffelees realized that he felt safer with Tugger than he had in years. Tugger held him like he was the most precious thing in the world, almost cradling him as they kissed. Mistoffelees felt Tugger sigh with contentment as he ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair, toying with it, and he pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I know a diner about ten minutes from here. Want to grab dinner?” he asked softly, and Mistoffelees beamed. 

“I’d love to.” he replied. 

Tugger grinned back and grabbed Mistoffelees’ hand, pulling him around the counter. Mistoffelees laughed and picked up the keys to the cafe, making sure the lights were off and everything was secure. Tugger picked up his jacket from the chair, tossing it over Mistoffelees’ head with a laugh. The shorter man let out a shocked laugh, and slipped his arms through the jacket, which swamped his smaller frame. Tugger gave him a soft look, and wrapped his arm around Mistoffelees, holding him close as they stepped out of the cafe, pausing so that Mistoffelees could lock the doors. As soon as everything was locked, the two linked arms and walked down the sidewalk, laughing as it rained down on them. 

Mistoffelees loved the rain. 

It could be loud and obnoxious, but it made him feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> More Tuggoffelees to come, so stay tuned!


End file.
